Valkyries
by nuT'indecisive
Summary: a war started by the gods and continued by their heirs. love, hate, revenge, and betrayal .. sorry am bad with titles and summaries .. i just write what comes into my mind heheh pls bare wid me indecisiveness ;
1. Gods and Garderobe

_Right.. this is the first time in many years that ive come to post my story here properly.._

_I've been well.. lazy. lol! Anyho ive been hearing a lot of things on going here FFN and it aint rosy._

_Well hope everything ends up alright don't for get to check out the ongoing petition :)_

* * *

_A long time ago the world was ruled by the Gods. They created life, provided kingdoms and produced heirs. They balanced the world into a cycle of life and death and called it Garderobe. As the time passed the Gods collides and fought with each other in a Holy War._

_Odin Kruger came out victorious and ordered all the Gods to leave Garderobe and go back to the Sacred Ground of_**_Fuuka_**_. As the Gods left they all agreed to split_**_Garderobe_**_into six major masses for their heirs to rule._

...

**Rumied** was ruled by _The Death God Odin Von Kruger._

Odin Kruger is said to be the most powerful of all the Gods who fought in the Holy War. He came out Victorious alongside his enormous _Dire Wolf Fenrir_ and ended the Holy War. It has been said that he used dark entity to surround the mountains of Rumied with sharp stalagmites and stalactites to prevent his enemy invasion and summon a dark spell to cover Rumied with never ending snow. It is the largest territory in Garderobe and ruled by Odin's Heirs.

**Madoka** was ruled by _Dragon God Kagutsuchi_

He is a half human half dragon, like Odin he used his powers to surround Madoka with Sands and Volcanoes. His kingdom was carved from frozen lava. History says that Kagutsuchi is sleeping in one of Madokas Volcano and will once again rise if a blood of the dragon heir touched his holy ground. It has now been taken over by the Dark Army of Schwarz led by the Royal Family of D'Artai.

**Lizario** was once ruled by the _Sky Priestess Fumi Himeno._

Priestess Himeno was one of the two women who fought and led an army in the Holy War. When the War ended she used all her powers to lift Lizario higher off the ground and surrounded it by unknown mist. Ever since then Lizario has cut off everything from the world beneath them. It has now been ruled by Fumi Himeno's descendants.

**Bordeaux** was ruled by a _God of Destruction Aswad_

His territory is full of thieves, rouges and paid mercenaries. Their Capital is hidden in the deeps of enormous forest. Bordeaux serves as a black market for rare things in Garderobe, but only few people were able to get into the said place. It is now being run by the last Aswad whom they call leader.

**Verran** was ruled by a _Sea Goddess Kiyohime_

Kiyohime was one of the two women who participated in the last Holy War. She has said to be the most beautiful woman ever existed, enchanting everyone with her scarlet eyes, her playful and slightly sarcastic demeanor. But her looks can be deceiving, she is beautiful as she is deadly. Her kingdom lies in the middle of the dark sea. Legend says Goddess Kiyohime summoned an underwater creature to lift the ancient city. It is now a Republic led by President Chrysant under the jurisdiction of the Royal house of Viola, Kiyohimes direct descendants.

**Xias** was ruled by a the_Obsidian Prince Kanzaki D'Artai_

Known as the Hell's Gate, Xias serves as a prison cell for humans and other powerful creatures who opposes the Gods. It was manned by the the Obsidian Prince and his dark army Schwarz.

_Historians say that the Obsidian Prince started the War. He deceived Aswad into thinking that Odin is plotting to kill Kagutsuchi and Fumi. So Odin and Kiyohime could rule Gorderobe._

Xias was conquered by one of Odin's descendant _Natsuki Von Kruger._


	2. Chapter1 Rumied

_300 years after the Holy War.._

_Odin Von Krueger has ordered the Gods to return to Fuuka and leave Garderobe for good, as a result of being Victorious on the Last Holy War. His descendants carried his name from one generation to another._

Rumied was the known territory of the Krueger Empire. The whole land mass was surrounded by snow and an enormous wall surrounds the entire Capital. The capital was divided into three Forts; Diata, Cardiar and Sears. Each of the Krueger sibling commanded the Forts together with the Generals of the Castle Rumied.

* * *

_King Rouveniemy Krueger_ is the current head of the Kruger Empire together with his four offspring's.

_**Prince Aerin Van Krueger**_

_Whom is the Oldest of all the Krueger siblings, and future King of Rumied. He commands the 2nd largest Fort in Rumied, Fort Diata. It serves as the center of commerce and industrial location in Rumied. Known for his snow-white hair, teal emerald eyes and charming looks. Like his father he specializes in using long swords and rapiers. He is kind by nature, but he lacks in ability to make his own decision that made him quite shallow and gullible at some point. Although he is the eldest of the Kruger siblings he envies his younger sister Natsuki._

Aerin's General is _Skysgard Astropel._

_The oldest and one of the powerful generals of Rumied, he is the right hand man of prince Aerin. Known as the Wall of Rumied. Famous for his enormous shield and enormous pike. He taught Aerin how to fight and served as his general holding fort Diata. He once fought in the War not more than 20 years ago with the King himself._

**_Princess Verra Alexandra Krueger_**

_Is the second eldest of the Krueger siblings. She took over her mother's title acting as the Queen Regent when their mother "Queen Saeko Lamaria Krueger" passed on. She commands Fort Cardiar the residential and scholastic site in Rumied. She is known for her long blonde hair and teal emerald eyes. Verra is graced with beauty, kindness and talent in sorcery. She has a strong sense of justice and said to be the wisest of the Krueger Siblings. She harbors romantic feelings towards her younger sister Natsuki._

Verra's General is _Priss Iris Vontrolle_

_The only Lady General of Rumied, the right hand woman of Princess Verra. She is the adopted daughter of High Priest Magnus Neil Vontrolle, who serves as the hand of the King. Priss is a talented sorceress, she is the face behind the unseen dark caster of Rumied known as "Necromancer" but only a few people knew of her secret. She harbors feeling towards the oblivious princess._

**_Princess Natsuki Von Krueger_**

_The second youngest of the Krueger siblings, like her mother she bore the same cobalt blue hair and forest green eyes. Natsuki inherited almost all of Odin's talents from controlling Dark Arts to his unmatched battle skills. Her father placed her as the commander of the largest Fort in Rumied, Fort Sears. It serves as the stronghold of the capital and it is where the weapons and battle strategies are made. She commanded the Fort at the age of 11, and conquered Xias by the time she turned 13_

_It has been nearly Four years since Natsuki occupied Xias, her army wipes out the remaining Schwarz who are manning the Hell's Gate. Most of the Prisoner residing in Xias pledges their loyalty to Natsuki as the others perished as they have opposed the young warlord._

_With the help of her chosen Einherjar she manages to restore and developed Xias to be the most advanced fortress in Garderobe. Natsuki Von Krueger was branded as the new Death God of Garderobe as she controls an enormous Dire wolf named Duran and commands the Five Generals of Xias._

She commands General _Terran Mirre Yamada_.

_One of the young Generals of the Royal house of Rumied and the right hand man of Natsuki Kruger. When Natsuki migrated to Xias he took over her job as the holder of Fort Sears but after a year he rejoined his master and moved to Xias. He is the son of the late General Takeshi Yamada, and took over his father's title as the Sword of Rumied_

**_Princess Alyssa Odessa Krueger_**

_The Youngest of the Krueger siblings she is 10 years old. Just like Verra she has blonde hair but she has green eyes like Natsuki. She and Natsuki were present when their mother died in the assassination attack led by Duke John Smith Dai'Artia seven years ago. The turn of events traumatized the young Alyssa and caused her not to speak again. She uses a small writing board by means of her communication. Alyssa owns a white Dire Wolf with red eyes, and she is often seen riding the holy creäture. It was a present from her sister Natsuki before she left for Xias she named her Dire wolf Miyu._

Alyssa's General is _Luke Aslant Vontrolle_

_He is the strongest and wisest of all the Generals in Rumied. A genius archer and alchemist, unlike his sister he can jump from one place to another, bend time and somehow foresee the future. The oldest son of High Priest Magnus Neil Vontrolle and the adoptive brother of Priss. He is known for his beautiful face, long green locks and grayish eyes. He suffers a sister complex toward Priss._

**...**

**Rumied castle**

_Verra and Alyssa were very excited about the coming name day of their estrange sister Natsuki. It has been almost four years when she left and gave not one word since then. Whenever she is summoned back to the castle a formal letter of reply will always come back saying "She's too busy to come if it's not that important, she'll let General Terran take care of it"._

_Verra knew how Natsuki hated Rumied and their Father. She blames him for their Mother's death and Alyssa's condition. Natsuki and Alyssa was with their mother when the massacre in Biso occurred._

_Natsuki was 10 back then and Young Alyssa had just turned three. General Yamada his son Lieutenant Terran Yamada and a small number of Imperial guards were the only ones with them when the Schwarz Army attacked the vacation Isle by the Kruger's in Biso._

_Natsuki saw her mother fought bravely with everything she got. But John Smith Dai' Artai attacked her from the behind and let her beloved mother's head roll in front of Natsuki. Seeing her mother's mutilated body triggered the demon inside her and released the wrath of hell herself. Natsuki nearly killed everyone in Biso. But Alyssa bravely latched herself into her sisters legs and started crying to snap Natsuki from her trance. John Smith was able to escape Natsuki but lost an arm along the way._

That tragedy triggered the War between Natsuki Von Krueger and The Royal House of Dai'Artai and their Dark Army Schwarz

They all knew that their father made an alliance with the Dai'Artai long before they were born. And he concluded that John Smith was solemnly acting on his own and the Royal House of Dai'Artai has nothing to do with the alleged conspiracy.

_The Kings decision angered Natsuki she hated her Father and Rumied even more. For years she devised an attack to destroy the military stronghold of the Dark Army of Schwarz commanded by Sergay Dai'Artai in Xias._

Verra felt small cold hands touched her and snapped her thoughts. She looked down and smiled at those curious eyes and ruffled her younger sister's hair.

_"Ne' I think it's time for our little Natsuki to come home, right Ally?"_

Alyssa smiled at her sister and shook her head in agreement.


	3. Chapter2 The Scheme

oiya!

so you'll be seeing a lot of characters in this story so pls bare with it T-T

right.. so here goes another one of me ramblings ..

enjoy ;)

* * *

**Castle Rumied (Act1. Verra's Scheme)**

Verra and Alyssa tried searching for Terran, but to their dismay Luke informed them that the General is back in Xias. Both of them sat on the castle window pane watching the snow falls from the Sky. They both knew there was no point of asking their father's permission to go, since he is on a none talking agreement with Natsuki.

After minutes of thinking Miyu finally caught up with her master and nuzzled her face towards the little girl. Alyssa patent his fur and smiled at the wolf. Then Miyu pointed something in the opposite direction, that made Alyssa smile brighter.

It was her older brother Aerin outside clashing swords with his General. She caught her sister's attention and pointed her finger towards Aerin. Verra then knew what must be done, she kissed Alyssa on the forehead and said

"_Thinking like a true Krueger, very impressive little Ally."_

Alyssa started scribbling something on her board and showed it to Verra.

"_It was Miyu's idea, I hope you can convince to our dear brother to accompany us to Xias"_

_"Worry not my sweet, your sister has this in the bag" Now be a good girl and prepare your things with Miyu, let your sister work her magic" ;)_

Alyssa happily complied and skipped her way to her bedroom.

* * *

**Castle Court Yard**

Verra walked gracefully near her prey as she stopped and leaned on a column, she watched her  
brother spar with the general for a good minute then let her presence be known.

Aerin noticed a shadow watching them not too far from where he stands and sighted her sister leaning against something, wearing a blank expression. He drew his sword back and excused himself from the general and walked near her sister.

_"Frowning doesn't suit your lovely face my dear sister"_

_"Brother.. I didn't notice you walk in. I apologize if I have interrupted your lesson with the General."_

_"Worry not you have not done anything wrong. So Verra my sweet sister, tell me what's bothering you?"_

_"Oh nothing of importance dear brother, no need to worry" _Verra forced a smile for his brother

Aerin knew something was wrong, his expression suddenly changed. And his paranoia just kicked in. Verra was laughing inwardly as his dear brother stepped into her well played plot.

_"OK.. NOW am Really worried! What happened Verra? Did someone dared to touch you? I'll bloody kill him! Or Is it Alyssa, is she safe? Did something happen to my baby sister? Answer me Verra!"_

It is quite amusing to see his brother being the over protective type, you could almost hear the cogs spinning on his head. He looks so confused and cute just like Natsuki.

Verra smiled sweetly to his dear brother and asked him to sit with her on a bench. Aerin pulled her on a nearby bench and waited impatiently for her reply.

"So what has happened?"

_"Ally's ok Aerin a bit sad I guess but she has Miyu to keep her company. And NO dear brother no one dared to lay a finger on me. So no need to kill anyone for the time being."_

_"Then what is it that bothers you Verra?" Is is those perverted old goats in the Council again? Oh I swear to Odin I will rip their eyes out! If I ever caught them again starring at your.. "_

_"Aerin! Will you listen to me! It's not them OK! And yes, they are starting to annoy me, and I do appreciate the fact that you notice those men are looking at my breast, but that's not it." _Verra continued.

Aerin sighed in defeat as he sat right next to her sister and inquired again. _"So what is it then?"_

Verra sighed heavily and said. _"She's turning seventeen in a week span.. Have you forgotten? And I know for a fact that we would be receiving another formal letter saying she's too busy to come home.."_

"_Ahh Seventeen at last. It's been nearly four years I believe. hahah! What else do you expect from our little grump, she hates it here"_ Aerin snicked

Verra eyes widened and started fumming at his brother

_"I can't believe you just said that! Don't you even miss her Aerin? She's alone in that dreadful country! Developing weird weapons and God know what! She needs to come home to her family! To Alyssa! To US!"_

_"Oh dear Verra worry not, our sister is quite something. And I too wants her to come home sometime soon but, we all know its not going to happen. And don't worry Lord Terran is with her."_ Aerin said comforting his almost pissed sister.

_"Ugh! That Terran! Aren't you a bit envious of that weird General, Aerin?_

_"Why should I be" He asked_

_"Well dear brother, Natsuki chose him instead of her own brother. He is the only guy who can talk to Natsuki casually, they actually converse." _Verra pushed.

_"But Terran is her General, of course she talks with him! It's a must." _He defended

_"He follows and obeys her master like a lost puppy! They're practically married to each other if you ask me"_ Verra countered with an evil smile.

Aerin's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Married! Like I would allow something so absurd!"_

"_Well they are living under one roof, in an uncharted country and as you said Terran is taking care of her_" Verra smirked

_"Arrgh! That sneaky little bastard! If I ever get my hands on him I'll pummel till no one recognizes his face!" _Aerin was infuriated, her sister made him ponder some unwanted thoughts.

_"Oh what are we to do dear brother? Xias is a sea away from here_" She asked innocently.

"_We are heading to Xias immediately! I'll talk to General Priss, and I'll have her ready everything today!"_

_"SCORE! 1 Verra Aerin 0 _" Verra smiled inwardly as she came out victorious on dragging his oblivious brother to Xias.

Verra just nodded and agreed with his brothers plan.

* * *

...

Verra was happily humming as she waltz her way to her chamber. She dropped by little Alyssa's room and told her about what happened. She ordered her chamber maids to pack her things since they are leaving today.

She noticed someone leaning against her door waiting for her return.

_"Well played my Lady, very promising for a Queen."_

_"TIS indeed very unbecoming of me, but it matters not my sweet General, as long as we get to have her back, I'll do anything." "We're heading towards Xias with my brother and little sister best be prepared. Who knows what might happen. Rumied gained a lot of unwanted attention due to our little rebel."_ Verra reminded her General.

"_I will serve and protect my Lady_" Priss replied while standing straight and smiling at her Princess.

"_I know_" Verra gave out a truthful smile and kissed her cheeks as she entered her chamber to prepare.

* * *

right, so as we can all see Verra seem to have something in common with Shizuru

but unfortunately you wont be seeing her until the next couple of chappys.

Natsuki will be entering the scene on the next chappy! yey!

anyho i still have week to update, after that am off to the real world );


	4. Chapter3 Xias

Back again .. not lazing around ya?

this one is a bit longer than the other ones

enjoy :)

...

* * *

_Xias was created by one God that called himself the Obsidian Prince. He built an enormous fortress and called it the Xias. It was used as a prison lair for all the warlords, monsters and other unknown powerful creatures that tried to oppose the Gods. Legend says Kanzaki raised an enormous wall from hell and surrounded his fortress with sharp stalagmites slightly covering his lair and it was well know at the Hell's Gate. _

_ As the War ended Odin found out about Kanzaki plans. He sided with the Dark Army of Schwarz and started the war among the Gods. Odin then sentenced him to Niflheim instead of sending him back to Fuuka. Kanzaki requested to spare his heir and have them continue to watch over Xias. _

_ The Dai'Artai's were ordered to stay in Xias and continue to run the prison. Many years past the Dai'Artai hide themselves inside those walls and continue to grow their number. As they gained power they attacked Madoka and took over their Kingdom. Wiping out the remaining heirs of Kagutsuchi. 300 years later Natsuki Krueger attacked Xias and overthrown the last Lord of Xias Sergey Dai'Artai. _

...

**Chapter3 The Reunion **

**Xias borderline (Flagship Maria) **

...

Its been almost three hours since the Royal Flagship Maria set sails towards the Hell's gate Xias. It is transporting three Royalties, one General and 50 Imperial soldiers. All of them were anxious to see what had happened to the known prison after being took over by the well feared Krueger.

* * *

A knock was heard from outside the royal cabin, chamber maids opened the doors and announced the presence of General Priss.

_"Please excuse the interruption your grace. We have reached the coast of Xias and will be docking in their naval port shortly" _

Alyssa squealed while she ran towards the window pane to see what Xias coast looks like, she was rather giddy and excited.

_"you hear that Alyssa-chan, were almost there"_Aerin repeated

Alyssa took out her writing board and scribbled her reply. _"yes! I am really excited to see Natsuki-nee! she's been away from home for too long.."_

Verra and Aerin were extremely happy for their little sister, they both knew Alyssa shares a special bonding with Natsuki. Since Natsuki was the one who protected her when the massacre happened in Biso.

_"This the first time i'll be setting foot in Xias... I wonder what it looks like"_ Verra pondered. _"P-chan you were in Xias before right?" _

_"Ha! P-chan! what a silly name, I cannot believe my darling sister would name her loyal General P-chan, it sounded like a little pigs name"_Aerin teased.

Alyssa started scribbling again and showed it to everyone. "_P-chan is a very cute name General Priss, I like it :)"_

_"Well as you can see P-chan is indeed a very cute name Ally, well fit for my charming and courageous knight. After all P-chan never actually complains bout her pet name, right P-chaaaan?"_Verra beamed at her beautiful General with glistering eyes for approval.

The poor General's face flushed as her Princess teased her. She just comprised herself and answered her question.

_"Ahem! Well yes I've been to Xias long before it was reconstructed by Lady Natsuki. And from what we gathered many underground alchemists and scientist migrated to Xias and started researching bout unknown things." _

_"I too have heard the unhealthy rumour. Oh well, we shall soon see what our estrange sister has done to that wasteland."_ Aerin said as he looked out the window. _"It's been almost four years though since i've last seen her face, i wonder what our little grump has turned out to be" _

"_I have served the Royal house of Krueger but never have I seen her majesties face just her eyes though, a mask always covers her face." _

_"Natsuki-nee is very beautiful, just like mama..."_Alyssa wrote on her board.

_"Natsuki started wearing that mask after our mother died, she never told us the reason. I tried to remove her mask once but she got so angry she left the castle and stayed with our Aunt in Sears"_Verra answered with pained expression.

An awkward silence came after that, Priss felt like she caused it so she just excused herself and head to the bridge to check their exact location.

...

_**(Xias Naval Pot) **_

A few minutes past the Royal Flagship had finally docked at Xias Naval Port. Rumied's imperial soldies were all lined up towards the end of the carriage ready to escort the Krueger's to the city capital. Priss wore a battle suit underneath her cloak and rode her black horse, leading the Imperial entourage.

Everyone seems so busy, three Royal flagships docked at the naval port. Xias Imperial soldiers were jogging towards an open field lining up getting ready to board the ships.

They have past through a ridiculously shaped wall. Made from frozen lava stalagmites overlapping each other and its weirdly facing the city capital, almost like shielding it from the outside.

Xias from inside is very different from what they all imagined. Everything is asymmetrical from the houses to the buildings.

Aerin could not believe his eyes, Xias was once a prison made by the Obsidian Prince 300 years ago for unruly warlords and unknown powerful creatures all over Garderobe. And his twisted Sister has just turned a wasteland into an impenetrable fortress.

_"Oh dear Odin! This is bloody amazing! Is this really Xias!"_Verra squealed

Priss on the other hand was not sure what to the place anymore. Xias looks far to advance to be true, no wonder many alchemists and men of science wished to be here. Only a twisted mind could ever come up with a place like this.

...

**(City Gates of Xias) **

They have reached yet another gate but this time a small group of imperial soldies were blocking the path towards the city.

**_"HALT! This path is heading towards the Imperial Capital of Xias, all unauthorized resident nor visitors are not pass this gate as of the moment without any special permission from a General or Lady herself! Please head back to the Naval Port." _**

Priss got off her horse and introduced herself.

_"My name is General Priss Balfour Vontrolle of Rumied. I have come here together with the heirs of the Imperial House of Kruegers. His highness Prince Aerin Van Krueger, Princess Verra Aleksandra Kruger and Princess Alyssa Oddesa Krueger. They have come to see Princess Natsuki Von Krueger" _

**_"Permission denied! Forgive me General, but we cannot abide from your orders. Xias is in a process for an important affair. No one is allowed to go in nor out of this gate as our Lady Natsuki commanded!" _**

Aerin got fed up waiting so he, got off the carriage and retorted.

_"You imbeciles! Summon Terran! and tell him his Majesty Lord Aerin Van Krueger is here! _

_"Apologies my Lord, we are just following orders from the Lady herself please be patient while we wait for General's Arrival" _

Minutes later Terran arrived and took over the situation at the gate. He escorted the Royal entourage inside the city.

They came across a marching weirdly cloaked army heading toward the city gates. It was followed by two cloaked warriors riding white horses. Then Verra saw her sister riding her Dire Wolf wearing a blood red coat and her usual mask. Terran intercepted Natsuki's army and whispered something to her.

_"My Lady we have problems. Your siblings are here to see you and your brother was not well pleased on what happened on the city gate" _

Natsuki's eyes widened as she is processing everything that Terran said. Then she suddenly snapped and yelled. _**"WHAT!"**_

Everyone wondered why Lady Natsuki suddenly went ballistic. She got off her Dire wolf anf walked towards the waiting carriage. As the door opened Natsuki saw a woman figure and knelt in front of it and said.

_"What brings her royal majesty to Xias?" _

Verra was about to answer her, but Alyssa got to her first. The little girl ran towards the kneeling princess and hugged her tightly. Natsuki was surprised when someone latched itself towards her, but soon recognizes her little sister Alyssa.

She slowly stood up and carried the sobbing girl with her. Natsuki gave out instructions to Terran and rode her dire wolf with Alyssa back to the castle.

Imperial soldiers escorted everyone to her highness castle.

...

**(Xias Castle) Audience Chamber **

Natsuki was seated on her throne with Alyssa siting on her lap crying.

_"Nee, Ally please stop crying, am not going anywhere" _

Alyssa tightened her grip on her and tried to murmur something incoherent. Natsuki knew she tried her best to speak but she stillcan't. Aerin and Verra walked in the audience chamber and saw Alyssa still hanging on to Natsuki.

Natsuki cast a sleeping spell on Alyssa so she could calm down and rest. She smiled at her sleeping figure and looked right back at Aerin and Verra.

_"I'll ask again, what brings your highness to this place?" _

Aerin knew it's too good to be true. _"Haaay still grumpy I see..somethings never change. I don't know why I even bothered to go here in the first place" _

_"Feel free to leave then. I'am very busy as you all can see, if its not.." _

_"Important talk to Terran he'll take care of things! blah! blah! blah!"_Natsuki was abruptly cut off by her older sister.

Natsuki thought that Verra's pissed off, the trip might have taken its toll on her or she is just plain mad.

_"Do you have any idea how many times I've HEARD or READ thatline?" I have gone through hard work just to get here and here's the reward i get huh Na-tsu-ki?"" _

Everything just clicked in. Aerin realized he got used. Her cunning sister played him.

_"I knew it! This is another one of your evil schemes dear sister, you dragged me all the way here in this dreadful place, got insulted by a mere guard and for what? to be treated coldly by our "oh so loving little sister" Well played Verra."_He spat in annoyance.

_"Leave then, you guys have seen me already. And as for Alyssa I can bring her to Rumied myself later today." _

Natsuki slowly rise from her throne and walked towards the exit. But her arm was caught by now a teary eyed Verra. Natsuki started to panic as Verra's tear fell freely off her face.

_"Hey.. what the.. hey..!" _

Aerin was inwardly laughing he knew Verra was playing the sister card on Natsuki. He fell for that trick multiple times and it never gets old. So he just played along with her scheme instead.

_"Way to go Natsuki" _

_"I didn't do anything Aerin! Uhm.. hey! Verra could you.. you know uh quit crying.. please?" _

_"Ahh Verra you poor, poor thing.. You better learn how to take responsibilities now Natsuki, making a beautiful lady cry! Oh it breaks my heart to call you my sister" Heheh so I'll be leaving her into your capable hands. Later baby sis" _

_"Oi! Aerin! come back!" _

Aerin snorted as he walked out and gave another glance at his sisters. He saw Natsuki giving him a death glare, which he immediately ignored and fled the room.

Natsuki's attention was once again on her sister Verra who is now slightly shaking while crying. Natsuki sighed in defeat and embraced verra with her free arm as she called on Terran.

Terran entered the audience chamber and was amused to see Natsuki in such disposition. His amusement was clear on his face, Natsuki just glared at him and said.

_"Will you quit smirking! and just take Alyssa to my chamber, make sure she gets a lot of pillows and find Miyu for her"_

_"Yes my lady"_Terran snorted as he took little Alyssa with him

Natsuki was pinching her nose as analyze everything, she never was used to these types of situations. She sighed heavily and scooped the crying Verra into her arms and started walk back to her room.

_"Verra-nee.. am sorry.. I didn't mean to be rude I.. I was just tired. So please stop crying.." _

(sob) _"you.. were very mean to me.. tsuki.."_(sob)

...

**(Natsuki's chamber) **

Terran was waiting outside Natsuki's chamber and noticed her approaching carrying Verra. Terran just smiled and opened the doors for her. As Natsuki enters she saw a white dire wolf looking at her with accusing eyes. She sighed and placed Verra gently into her bed where Alyssa is soundly sleeping. She sat at the edge of the bed and stared at the dire wolf

_"You know even Miyu thinks am responsible for making you cry, nee Miyu?"_Natsuki asked the wolf.

Miyu just walked toward her master and nuzzled her face into her hand. She licked it and went back to her earlier place to sleep. Verra stayed quiet as she watch the interaction among Natsuki and her sister's dire wolf. Natsuki finally faced her and asked.

"_Nee.. are you still mad? I've already apologized, and i even carried you here"_

Verra slowly crawled into her lap and rest her head there. Verra stayed there while her tears unconsciously traced her face. She didn't know why her tears would not stop from falling, maybe she was just happy to see her, or maybe she was hurt because she doesn't want to see them, to see her.

Natsuki slowly wiped her tears away, she didn't want to see her like this, she didn't deserve her sister's tears.

Verra reached for her mask and slowly removed it. Revealing her beautiful pale pristine face and enchanting emerald eyes. She somewhat resembled their deceased mother, maybe even more beautiful than she and much deadlier.

_"I have missed you so much.. you never wrote back, you never visit..you made it look like you hated us.. hated me.." _

Natsuki hated Rumied, hated their father, hated the Dai'Artai's but she it in her heart that could never hate Verra nor Alyssa or even Aerin. She pulled Verra into her arms and said.

_"Never my beloved, please never think of that again, you're my sister and I love you. So please let go of them thoughts.." _

_"Stay with me, till i wake..?" _

Natsuki just nod as she lays among Verra and her little sister Alyssa. Verra wrapped her arm around her and rest her head on her chest as Natsuki's' heartbeat lulls her to sleep. Natsuki pulled them closer and kissed both of their foreheads and drifted off to sleep.

Natsuki's eye slowly fluttered when she felt cold she looked around and saw Alyssa snuggled up to Aerin and Verra was facing the opposite side. Alyssa seems happy. She wanted to get up but she was still sleepy and a little cold.

Natsuki then gently pulled Verra into her arms and snuggled with her.

_"tsuki likes snuggles"_Verra murmured

_"Shush..Crybaby.."_ Natsuki countered and continued sleeping.

* * *

phew! that was long.. Natsuki has finally appeared! yey!

next one it would be ... ********

right ill just do a quick recap to clear things out

Aerin - natsuki's older brother, gullible but over protective

Verra - hot sister, who has a thing for natsuki

Alyssa - signboard freak .. (kidding) youngest sister, traumatized and turned mute

Terran - general loyal servant of natsuki

Priss - hot general, secretly inlove with verra

Miyu - dire wolf with red eyes hihihi

later then :)


	5. Chapter4 Valkyries

..

back again! ;3

well i did manage to see me errors back at the prev chaps

thanks for pointing that out luv! :) fixed it :)))

well anyways here's a new chaptah enjoy :)

* * *

**"Chapter 4 " **

**...**

Morning has come Natsuki finally got out of bed, she wanted to laugh when she saw Verra hogging the duvet with unruly hair covering her face while her legs are slightly spread. What would her mother or paranoid brother think if he sees her like this.

Natsuki walk into the the loo instead and took a bath to prepared herself for the day.

Verra's peaceful slumber was disturbed with light noises emanating from somewhere, her face scrunches and was finally forced to open her eyes. She was Natsuki in a black leather pants and white linen shirt which is slightly unbuttoned giving her a slight view of her well toned abdomen and ample chest.

_"Sleeping beauty has finally risen! Oh you were drooling by the way hahah!"_ Natsuki teased

Verra threw a pillow towards her oppressor but it was easily dodge.

_"A proper lady doesn't drool, and I for do NOT drool you little snuggle freak!:)"_

_"I am NOT a SNUGGLE FR... Ack!"_ Natsuki tried to retort but yet another pillow attack finally struck her face.

Verra laughed heartily. Natsuki stared at her sister in disbelief and countered.

_"Well.. you're right you didn't drool"_

_"Your misdeed is now forgiven"_

_"I guess you were just stretching your legs, while hogging the covers. Nice knickers though Ms. Proper Lady."lacy hot red" I wonder if brother Aerin saw it hummm?"_

Verra's face flushed as she process what Natsuki just said, it took her a few seconds to finally react.

_**"Yiihaaaaa!" "Natsuki you pervert!"**_

Verra started throwing more pillows at Natsuki and finally jumped off the bed to clobber the little devil.

To Natsuki's surprise she saw Verra leaped towards her with full forced, luckily she caught her by the waist. Verra then started slight pounding her chest as she murmurs incoherent words to her.

Verra wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and started giggling. She then roughly bit Natsuki's ear, making her loose balance and landing on the floor.

..

_"Ack! that hurts you know!"_ she commented as her face turned bright red.

Verra is still on top of her, while nuzzling her face up neck.

_"You deserved it! you little pervert!"_

_"Am NOT! Now get off me you're a bit heavy and I've got things to do"_

_"No! I don't wanna!"_ Verra tightened her grip

_"Verra! Someone might walk in on us! And thought of something else! come on leggo!"_

_" Nat-su-ki..."_

_"(gaaaah! blush)" uhh.. yea..h?_

_"Can i ask you a question? Promise me you'll never get mad and will answer truthfully?_

_"Well it depends on your question though, what is it then?"_

_"Promise me first!"_

_"Ok ok! I Natsuki Von Krueger promises to never be mad and answer your question truthfully. Happy?"_

Verra slightly nod and let go of neck. She move her face back up and stared down at Natsuki. It was quite an awkward position for sibling to be caught at and Natsuki is still holding her waist. Anyone might think they are up to something.

_"You're turning seventeen in a week.. and you've been here for quite sometime now.. and i noticed most of your servants are quite beautiful.. and they all adore you and.."_

_"I don't get where this is going at, but OK.. so your question is?"_

_"My question is.. You know.. have you... uhmm ever done.. I mean use IT with anyone?"_

Natsuki's flushed like a tomato she did not expect her sister to ask _that_ question and she didn't wanna answer it.

Natsuki is well aware how Verra found out about her condition and the only one's who actually knew about it was her mother, her aunt Maria, and her trusted Generals. But unfortunately for Natsuki, Verra saw it unintentionally.

Natsuki knew she wasn't just blessed with Odin's good looks, vast knowledge and unparalleled skills. Odin might have wanted her to spread the love, plant some seeds or just create more weirdies like her. Natsuki just smiled and gently move Vera off of her. She stood up properly and pulled Verra as well.

_"I don't need to answer that question, now do I?"_

_"But you promised..!"_

Natsuki continued fixing herself putting on a blue tailored fit overcoat with a Krueger insignia on her left arm. She pick up her mask and walked towards Verra and kissed her forehead.

_"It's a se-cr-et my dear sister. Freshen up, we need to get you guys back to Rumied. The king might worry."_

Verra just stood there watching Natsuki leave the room, she just rolled her eyes in annoyance and head into the bathroom instead.

**_"Argh!Natsuki you idiot!"_**

* * *

Natsuki's heart is pounding wildly as she exited her room. Being in a compromising position with her sister and asking bout her sexual endeavor was too much to start her day. It's a good thing that Verra let that pass or it's gonna be an ugly. Though from what she has seen so far her Verra is indeed a beauty.

She stop at her tracks when she remembered how smooth her legs were, ample breast and luscious lips. Ack! Natsuki snapped herself out of that crazy delusion and cursed inwardly.

_"She's your fucking sister! you pervert!"_

She was still arguing with herself, when she heard familiar footsteps nearing her, she looked back and saw one of her General pushing her spectacle up and smiled at her.

_"Ahh just the right Krueger I was looking for."_

_"Aren't you suppose to be in your Flagship now heading someplace important?" Have I not left instructions yesterday?"_

_"That you did, but we have a problem. You're brother to be exact."_

_"What of him?"_

_"You should probably head to the Audience chamber, someone's a bit cranky today, we don't want anyone getting hurt now do we?"_

Natsuki's arched her brow and walked with her General to the audience chamber. Natsuki's servants hastily opened the doors for her and announced her arrival.

* * *

**(Throne room)**

**..**

Natsuki saw Aerin sitting on her throne looking a bit pissed while having a glaring contest with one of her Generals. Aerin saw her came in and said.

_"You should teach your dogs some manners Natsuki. They should learn to know their place!"_

Natsuki slowly walked towards his brother but disappeared with a blink of an eye, only to reappear behind him.

_"You're chair is in Rumied dear brother, and am not pleased to see someone sitting on mine" _

Aerin felt fear as her sister reappeared from behind and said those words, he composed himself and slowly got off the throne.

Natsuki then sat on her rightful chair and crossed her legs, she was about to say something to Aerin but the doors suddenly flew open. Royal guards from Rumied and General Skysgard came marching in, towing some Xias knights along the way.

Aerin could not believe General Skysgard and an army came to Xias without his permission. Then finally a Royal Messenger read something for Natsuki.

_"Princess Natsuki Von Kruger is to return to Rumied immediately, as her father King Rouveniemy Krueger IV ordered. Prince Aerin Van Krueger will temporarily take over Xias until further instructions. If the Princess refuses to abide, she will be arrested for treason." _

Aerin could not believe what was happening and Natsuki didn't even react for that matter. She stared at them with one hand on her face looking bored and uninterested.

Skysgard was not pleased by her lack of reaction so he said.

_"Did you not hear what the man said Lady Natsuki? or are we to deaf to hear reality?"_

_"Oh I heard you General. Natsuki Von Krueger is to return to Rumied blah blah blah!" _Natsuki mocked.

One of Natsuki's general started laughing hard as her hood fell off revealing her blood-red hair and lime eyes.

_"Nice one mutt! No wonder they always shoot the messenger" _

Natsuki just flicked her hair and said.

___"Your loyalty to the King of Rumied is indeed admirable old-timer, worthy of your said title. But you are forgetting one thing General. Xias doesn't belong with anyone, nor to Rumied and specially not to your King! _

___"Then by the order of King Rouveniemy Kruger, I General Skysgard Astropel is arresting Princess Natsuki Von Kruger for treason.____ Arrest that traitor!" _Skye ordered.

_"So be it." _

Skysgard's men are hesitant to move, when then saw Terran walk in the middle of the throne room and unsheathed his sword. They all knew how strong the General is, he was not chosen by Natsuki herself to be her right hand man for nothing. The soldiers attacked the General all at once but they were all dealt with in a matter of seconds.

Aerin unsheathed his sword and tried to reason out with Natsuki.

_"Natsuki for once please just listen to me and obey our Father! He is still your King!"_

Natsuki glared at him with such disdain and disgust.

_"He doesn't have the right to be called my father! And he is definitely not my KING!"_

_"Then prepare yourself Natsuki Von Krueger, for I Aerin Van Krueger will take you back to Rumied at all cost!"_

_.._

* * *

Aerin ran towards her to attack but quickly withdrew when he felt something sharp cut the sides of his overcoat. He saw red strings on his arm and quickly removed it. He scanned the area and saw the redhead smirking at her while filing her nails.

_"You!"_

_"Yaappoo! Well done Princey am surprised you were able to see my strings. you're not as weak as I expected ;)"_

_"How dare you mock me you nameless woman! You will pay for your insolence"_

_"Aww you wound me Princey. Well if you must know . My name is General Yuuki Nao Zhang. Commander of the 3rd fleet of Xias a Valkyrie of Natsuki Von Krueger."_

It was a surprise to hear her title as Natsuki's Valkyrie, he heard news that her Valkyries are said to be ruthless and powerful. He didn't expect it to be just another teenager like her sister.

"_You know Princey, as much as I would like to slice you into pieces now, I believe the mutt will not be pleased. She doesn't want to soil your future career. That is, if you have any. hihih!"_

Aerin was infuriated, the redhead reminded him of his sister's ability to mock him when it comes to his competency. The redhead continued to file her nail and sat crossed legs on the stone steps leading to where Natsuki is. Skysgard took the opportunity to attack Natsuki, but he was intercepted by an invisible force coming from the woman with spectacles.

"_Not so fast pops, you seem to have forgotten about me." _ The woman with spectacles said calmly.

_"Move aside four eyes! This is none of your concern you people should know your place!"_

_Aha__ where are my manners. I apologize for the confusion sir, let me introduce myself instead. I am Chie Hallard. The Commanding General of Xias's 2nd Fleet. A Valkyrie of the direct descendant of Lord Odin, Natsuki Von Krueger. _

Chie snapped her fingers then suddenly a top hat appeared on her hand, she did a gentleman's bow and wore the hat slowly, looking directly at the General with a smug face and said. :3

_"If I were you, I should head back to Rumied forget that this ever happened, because Xias will not surrender or be conquered. But if you all insist, we will take arms and go to war if we must. Yet as much as possible we would like to avoid pointless battles. Because I can assure you that we will win and we will destroy Rumied. _

Aerin and the others were silenced by her statement and they all knew it wasn't a threat, the woman in spectacles is stating facts and explaining it in a civil and diplomatic way.

Seconds later Verra arrived looking surprised of what has happened in the throne room. She saw Natsuki looking at them with dull expression shown in her emerald eyes. She knew something was going wrong. Even General Skysgard is looking angry and displeased

"_What on earth is happening here Natsuki! And what are you doing here in Xias General Skysgard?_

_"As you can see my dearest sister, the General brought us an interesting news from our beloved Father. He wants me to go back home and surrender my Xias"_

Verra was baffled on what Natsuki informed her, she knew damn well that their father never gave a shit about Xias, but why start now. Many questions filled her thoughts but not even Aerin or Skysgard would be able to answer any of them, it needs to come from her father.

"_If my so-called father wishes to see me, then I shall leave to Rumied. But he will not take over Xias. Well even if you did leave your soldiers here they'll just end up dead. My other Valkyries are not as pleasant and diplomatic as her. My Valkyries will take over Xias in my absence."_

_"You are not allowed to negotiate! You insolent little fool! Are orders are clear, you will surrender Xias to us! And the Prince shall take Command!"_ Skysgard spat in anger.

Natsuki finally stood up and send for her sword. It's a complete replica of her mother's sword but made from black steel. She slowly walked towards the general and stop at a good distance and said.

_"Then die old man" _

Natsuki's speed changed as she appeared right in front of the general and swung her sword. Skysgard was not able to react so but luckily for him, her attack was block by an unseen force. Natsuki leaped back and threw her sword into the shadow of an open space but it stopped in midair.

_"Humm.. I almost forgot about you. How about showing your face to us Necromancer" _she challenged.

Priss appeared from the shadows with a determined look and stood in front of her Verra.

_"Perfect! I always wondered how strong the Necromancer of Rumied is."_

Natsuki's sword reappeared in her hand again and gave out silent instructions towards her Valkyries. The redhead yawned in boredom and untied her cloak revealing her gray custom fit light armor. Then an enormous red claw materialized on her right arm. Hallard snapped her fingers again, but this time a bone staff materialized. She slightly pushed her spectacles up and sighed

_"Haay.. what a waste, and don't say I didn't wan you though." Well its far too late to hold back now" _

Verra tried to run to Natsuki but her arm was roughly pulled by Skysgard back. Natsuki didn't like how Verra was treated by the General it made her blood boil.

_"You fucking let go MY sister you old bastard!_

Natsuki then swung her sword towards the general yet again blocked by Priss. Now wielding an enormous scythe surrounded by dark aura.

_"You again!_

_"My lady please, stop this at once! I don't want to fight you!"_

The two exchanged blows and blocking each others attack, making known that their skills are superior. Terran was busy dealing with the remaining soldiers, while Chie is clashing swords with Skysgard.

..

Nao on the other hand was busy watching Natsuki and the so-called Necromancer clashed. And was quite impressed how the General was able to withstand Natsuki's attack.

Aerin took the opportunity to attack the redhead who was busy ignoring him. He was able to slightly slit her arm making the redhead laugh and said.

_"Hey look at that Princey you managed to bruise my arm, well done!" Your lucky I was busy watching real warriors fight, but your luck just ran out Princey cause its time to die!"_

_Nao's invisible red strings are now clear. Her claw sliced Aerin's sword in half. She was about to end his misery but her body was suddenly immobilized. Nao's eyes search for the perpetrator and saw Verra concentrating on her spell. _

_"Aerin run! Get away from her now!"_

_"NO! she must pay for her insolence! arrgh die!"_

Aerin took a deep breath and ran towards the redhead to thrust his sword, but was knocked-out by an armored glove popping out of nowhere hitting him directly in the face. _  
_

_"You owe me one spider! And I only take gold or jewelries. ;3" _Chie informed

_"Tsk! fine! Just get me off this fucking spell already! Am gonna kill that coward prince!"_

_"Ahh temper, temper you don't want the mutt lashing her pet on you, do we?" _

_"Aghh Fine!" _Nao sighed in defeat as she calmed down and leave the Prince alone.

Chie easily undid the spell while still blocking Skysgard attack.

...

Natsuki is still clashing swords with the Necromancer but she did a number slowing Priss down. This time Natsuki's dire wolf came out of nowhere clawing her with its enormous sharp paws throwing her over to the wall with such speed. Priss pulled herself up and leaned on the wall for balance. She was a bloody mess, her back was gravely cut by the dire wolfs claws.

_"Very impressive indeed Necromancer a worthy adversary. You could have been one of my Valkyries". Don't worry your name will be remembered."_

Natsuki walked slowly towards Priss with an intent to end her life. To her surprise Verra ran pass through her and head towards the bleeding General shielding her.

_"Natsuki enough! Please stop.. you're hurting her.. She can't die Natsuki..! I.. I can't let you kill her!"_

Verra cried as she pleaded to Natsuki.

___"We shouldn't have come here... Alyssa and I just wanted to see you and celebrate your birthday here with you... but enough, you've made your point! we'll leave.. We'll never bother you again.. were sorry... I'am sorry..." _

_"My..(cough).. I'm sorry.. I couldn't protect you.. (cough) _

_"Shut up.. just save your strength, will get you some help.. just don't die on me.. you hear me! just stay.."_

Natsuki was taken aback by the turn of events and from what Verra said. She closed her eyes diminished her sword.

_"Verra-neesan.. I.. I didn't mean to.. I.. Fine.. I'll go with you to Rumied._

* * *

:3 geez! that was long..

thank god i was able to finish this one, i was about to procrastinate lol!

but there you go, i was to come up with something

hihih all thanks to me coffee. ;3

So nao and chie finally showed up .. guess whose next?

but anyho a quick char recap ^-^

...

natsuki - snuggle freak

nao - 3rd valkyrie, mischievous but easily pissed

chie- 2nd valkyrie money freak (joke)

skysgard - gen of rumied .. old geezer ;3

priss - hot gen, inlove with the princess

aerin - coward brother lol!

so a little review wont hurt though ;33 see yah on the next chaptah


	6. Chapter5 The Princess has Returned

**..**

**(CHAPTER FOUR) The Masked Princess has Returned**

* * *

_"I'll go with you.. to Rumied.."_

Those where the words that have silenced everyone.

Verra could not believe it. Natsuki surrendered herself to Rumied. Is she bluffing? Are they planning something? Or is it really because of me...?

Natsuki walked back to her throne and slumped down. Her eyes were down at the floor as if something interesting just appeared on it. After an excruciating minute she finally looks directly at Verra's eye and said.

_"I shall go back to Rumied as you wanted Verra. Though I suggest you take your pets with us. I do not want to see their dead bodies decorating my gates once I've return. Not all my Valkyrie are very welcoming."_

Natuski glanced at the unconscious general cradled in her sister's lap and sighed.

_"Terran take the General to the infirmary" _

Terran dismissed his sword, he strode to the weary princess. He slightly lowered his head in respect and scooped the unconscious General heading to the infirmary.

. ..

Choosing her next words carefully as she stands, Verra announced to everyone with jurisdiction and finality.

_"General Skysgard and his armies are to depart to Rumied immediately. Prince Aerin and Princess Alyssa will do the same. I say this not as a Princess but as you Queen."_

Aerin was not able to comment on her sisters judgement, He is well aware once Verra uses her authority he will not be able to defy it, for he is still a Prince, and her sister was already crowned as Queen in replacement of their deceased mother.

Everyone except Skysgard, agreed with her decision but he was not able to retort as he would be crossing the line among a General and a Queen. So he just went along with it and went back to Rumied with his army together with the Crown Prince.

* * *

...

**(Briefing Room)**

Natsuki was sitting on her chair with eyes closed. She wanted to remove her mask to massage her head due to the never ending ranting of Nao.

_"Have you gone mad? Do you have any idea what you just said back there? She's not gonna be happy about this and you know it"_

_"Stop overreacting spider, am sure Natsuki here has plans. Right Natsuki?" _

Chie and Nao faced Natsuki for answers but she just sat there.

_"You DO have plans right?"_ Chie pressed.

_"Actually.. Nah don't have any ;)"_

_"Oh god! She's gonna grill our asses Chie! We're dead! You hear me DEAD!"_

_"No She isn't. We are just gonna be staying in Rumied for a couple of days. That old man wants to see me, he is probably dying or something. And she is not gonna be here until the next week or so, we shall pretend it never happened ;)"_

_"What do you mean WE?"_ Nao asked incredulously

_"We'll you two are going with me"_

_"No. We are not!" _Nao countered

_"That so.. Well I've heard that litt.."_

Natsuki was not able to finish her sentence when an ecstatic spiky little redhead came in running towards Nao. Nao's eyes bulged in horror as the little girl saw her.

_"Naaaaaaoo-papa!"_

_"Riyou! What did I tell about running around!_

_"Gomen.. kaasan.. ;("_

The little girl is almost in tears when her mother scolded her, Nao otherwise found it very endearing and said.

_"Yo! The little devil is back! Come're, we missed you when you're gone little red, ain't that right Chie? Natsuki?_

_"Indeed. My little princess have grown, how long has it been little Riyou?"_ Chie asked

The little redhead eyes lit up as she was pampered by her Aunts. She slowly walked towards Nao and jumped on her arms.

_"It's been 2 weeks and 2 days Chie-chaan and I've missed you Nao-papa.."_

_"Awww.. I miss you too baby girl" _Nao cooed

_"Ahem! A little jealous here, I think little Riyou didn't miss me one bit. Ahh such cruel world I live in." _ Natsuki exaggerated

_"Waaaaah Tsuki-chan! I've missed you too!"_

_"Well thank you little princess, am glad you missed me too. Anyway I thought you'll be back by next week, what happened in Bordeaux Youko."_

The older woman wearing a white lab coat sighed while pinching her nose. She sat down gracefully and said.

_"Unfortunately "the leader" hates your guts. That drunken fool didn't let us trade and I didn't wanna stay and argue with that dimwit any further."_

_"Humm that was well expected." _Chie commented.

_"Expected indeed.. But I wasn't expecting the Queen of Rumied in MY infirmary and a wounded General. __ What's going on huh?"_

Natsuki informed the Doctor about what has happened. Natsuki Chie and Nao did received an earful from her but afterwards the doctor left with Riyou and went back to her laboratory.

* * *

Preparations were made for the departure of Xias's commander. Terran was left in command as Natsuki went back to Rumied. Flagship Maria left port Xias an hour earlier than expected. Verra didn't say anything to Natsuki she just ordered to leave as quickly as possible avoiding more conflicts with her sister.

(**Flagship Maria)**

Verra was lost in her thoughts as she watches Xias slowly fades from her sight. She knew there is a possibility that Natsuki would be put to trial by the King their Father. Let alone Aerin was not pleased by the turn of events back in Xias. His pride as the future King were put to test by a mere general, and he was completely humiliated.

The thought crossed her mind that Natsuki taking the risk just to please her, might not be the only reason why she suddenly agreed to come home. They all knew how Natsuki hated their father. The sole purpose of Xias is quite evident, she never wants to set foot to Rumied nor see their father again.

Her eyes averted back to the sleeping general, she almost lost her today. If Natsuki didn't stop Priss would probably be dead by now, and that thought alone scares her the most.

_"Princess.. I'm sorry I Failed"_

_"You could have been killed.. You do know that the person you've tried to clash with is my sister.. and you were lucky. It's rare to live and tell the tale. If Natsuki didn't stop.. you and the others might have been.."_

_"I will gladly lay down my life for you princess, even if i have to clash with Gods. But I am grateful that you saved me, I know for a fact that challenging Lady Natsuki was not the wisest of all plans, but his majesties orders were absolute."_

_"Will you quit calling me princess! I've told you before it's Verra ok? You might be Rumied's General but you're still my knight, my little P-chan and I will not let anything happen to you. Your brother will probably do the same, if he finds out you just clashed with Natsuki. He'd probably go ballistic and plot some sort of pointless revenge against my ill-tempered sister."_

_"Apologies... my princess." _

_"Say no more my brave knight just rest."_

Priss closed her eyes and succumbed to her sleep. Verra closed in and lightly pecked her lips to hers and lay beside her sleeping knight.

* * *

_**(Flagship Lamarya Bridge)**_

_"Tell me again why the hell are we using this flying Flag ship as a mere Boat! The sole purpose of developing this thing is to FLY! so we wouldn't have to endure stupid long-boat rides!" _Nao spat annoyingly.

_"Will you just shut up Nao! I would assume that Natsuki here did came up with something. But you know am with Nao on this one. I always hated long-boat rides it makes me seasick and 50% of the time pirate ships would pursue Ships that has royal flags in it. So can we pleeeeeeeease just fly?"_ Chie begged

_"Right.. Seasick and you call yourself my Valkyrie? Haaaay.."_

_"But... But Its a medical condition...! Your mean Natsuki huhuh"_ Chie countered

_"As much as I wanted to get this baby up in the sky, we can't. I don't want that greedy old goat to find out we have developed such machines. You know how they work, they wouldn't hesitate to copy us or worst ask us to make things for them"_

_"But doesn't Rumied have their own flying ships?"_ Nao inquired

_"Yes . That old git did manage to gather scientist to come up with their own designs, but none of those can compare to ours. And its all thanks to that moody doctor Youko and her little genius Riyou."_ Natsuki explained

_"Ahh of course she is indeed the brains behind our technology, without her weirdness and talent. Well I can't say that none of this will be possible. __But where on earth is she? I've been looking for her all morning, I even checked her laboratory but no sign of our doctor nor the little devil."_ Chie continued.

Nao frowned and said._"They're in Louvelle Market. Youko told me that Riyou needed some ingredients for her new recipe. She's baking you a birthday cake. I remember the last cookie my little baby made for me. I couldn't break my little Riyou's heart by saying NO to her cookies. Terran assured its safe but it made me sick for days! Ohh the Horror!" _

"_Eeeek!_ Chie shrieked.

_"That little devil tricked me once and taste her freshly made cookies. When I politely refused and told her am full she started weeping! Haaay she concluded that I don't love her anymore cause I'm more focused on chasing some girls skirts instead of giving her attention since she made the cookies for me. So I took the damn thing, ate it in front of her and pretended it taste good" I was puking for hours after she left. :("_

Natsuki paled as Nao and Chie told her about the cookies. They were all victim of the little girls innocent cookies. No one knows how Riyou bakes nor creates those god forbid cookies and no one had a heart to tell her the gruesome truth.

___"But! She didn't bake any cake for your birthday spider! Why the heck does she have to bake on mine! It's not fair!"_

___"Well technically the little menace didn't know we were leaving today right? So Terran and Youko will be the ones who will test the killer cake. Heheh works for me though. She maybe a little genius but her cooking kills I mean skills sucked heheh! And I say that with all the love in the world." _Chie explained.

They were all laughing carelessly as they imagined Youko and Terran faces after eating the god forbid concoction the little menace would make.

* * *

**_(Flagship Maria )_**

It was nightfall when Verra finally woke up. She glanced at Priss who was still sleeping. She gently slip out of bed and head on outside to check their location. As she reached the ships dock she saw an approaching cruiser. Verra is mesmerized how grandiose the cruiser is.

Verra walked a bit closer to see rear of the flagship and saw Natsuki clashing swords with General Zhang and Hallard. She figured they were sparring.

Their movements were superb and graceful without the intent of killing someone, just plain sport. Natsuki did notice someone is watching them and halted for a second and scanned the area, casting her sight on the ship right next to them and saw her beautiful sister amused yet her mind seems in a different place.

In the a midst of thinking Verra noticed that they're already gone elsewhere and she might have been the one who caused them to feel uncomfortable. She was about to head back inside when she noticed Natsuki sitting at the edge of the docks of her Ship.

Verra's eyes widened in shock, how the hell did she get in my ship? did she jump? fly? There are a lot of questions she wanted to ask but she just smiled and walked closer to where she is and leaned right next to her watching the vast ocean.

..

_"Is she ok?"_

_"She is. She's resting in my cabin but you did wore her out you know. And I apologize if I have disturbed you I didn't mean to."_

Natsuki finally looked into her eyes and said.

_"I figured you were thinking bout something, so I came here. I know am not really the ideal sister you have, but somehow I can tell you're worried. So tell me, does my decision to leave piqued your mind?"_

_"Father might be up to something! Are you not afraid of what's to happen? Doesn't any of this bother you at all? You hated Rumied, you hated being there, you hated our Father, you hate us!"_

Natsuki suddenly averted her eyes back to the sky and mumbled _"You wanted me home for my stupid birthday..."_

Verra was dumbstruck by her reply yet she just smiled and leaned her head on her shoulder.

_"I missed you too much... Aerin too. He might a little mad at the moment but he loves you... we all do"_

_"I know"_

Natsuki removed her mask and gently stood up, she smiled and kissed her forehead before bowing and disappeared.

Verra knew that this is the only way her sister can convey her feelings towards anyone. She may have turned into a cold-hearted being through the years but Verra knows her better than anyone will ever do. She's still a cry baby and clingy little sister to her.

* * *

**.. Almost in Rumied ..**

Preparations has been made, the Royal flagship from Xias is almost at Rumied's Royal Naval Port. Natsuki and two Generals were fully equipped for battle yet it was hidden under their cloaks. Both her Generals were wearing black hooded cloak with a red Odin insignia on the right arm. On the other hand Natsuki is wearing her red blood cloak covering her head and a black mask. Xias entourage consist of two Generals and ten legion knights from Xias.

As they docked the Flagship and set foot in Rumied, they were greeted by the headmaster of Rumied's Royal academy Magnus Neil Vontrolle. She knew her father were bringing out the big guns. He evened bothered to summon this old fart to receive them.

Yet his bubbly exterior must not be taken lightly. He is one of the most powerful caster Rumied has ever seen.

He settled down with his family and accepted being the headmaster of Rumied's Academy and a fulltime General of Rumied.  
His expert skills were gladly past down to both of his successors General Priss and her older brother General Luke Vontrolle.

As Natsuki walked down the plank together with her two Generals she stopped within a good range from the Headmaster and bowed her head to give respect. He was indeed once her master. The whole entourage did the same as their Princess.

As she faced the aging General her sisters walked right next to him and gave the General a proper Hug. General Priss bowed and kissed his hand in respect.

..

As everything shimmered Magnus slowly approached the Princess and kneeled in front of her while taking her hand and kissed it as a sign of full respect for the young Odin heir.

_"Your presence has been indeed missed your majesty. Your Father has gathered a small banquet to celebrate your return to our Mother Land"_

_"It is indeed a long time since I set foot to this place, please Master you do not need to kneel, rise."_

Magnus stood up and showed her silver steed all dressed in black and gold. A smirk came across her face as she look up into her now full-grown horse.

_"Kvar" its been too long since I have seen you my old friend."_

Her reverie was stopped as two other horses arrived for her Generals and a Royal carriage for the Queen and her sister.

* * *

_**(..almost at the gate..)**_

They all journeyed back to the main city. Everything is still the same. Rumied is still covered with thick white snow. As they slowly neared the Gates of Rumied her mind wondered how she played in the snow for hours and how she studied black arts in the frozen lake.

Nao noticed her blank expression and moved closer to her Princess and said.

_"Hey mutt you seem weird, you can spill the beans I'm bored as hell of all of this snow, you can entertain me with your soppy stories instead mutt."_

Natsuki smirked and said nothing to the General, she knew Nao was cheering her up, with her own twisted way.

As they have arrived into the middle city many people were surprised why the Ice princess has returned. Many of them feared her return but most of them were just plainly intrigued. Their entourage passed through the royal courtyard were an army awaits her.

Natsuki and the others has dismounted their horses as Verra came out of the carriage together with headmaster Magnus.  
The vast army that stood proud in the Royal Court Yard kneeled and gave their respect to their Queen and her sisters Princess Alyssa Odessa Krueger and Princess Natsuki Von Kruger the Ruler of Xias.

Natsuki studied these so-called Rumied Army. They all gave way for the Royal entourage to pass the courtyard leading to the castle entrance.

They were greeted by a tall handsome green haired man with emerald eyes.

He bowed to give respect to the Royal entourage

_ "My Queen and Father. The His Majesty the King awaits your's and Princess Natsuki's return to Rumied."_

* * *

**_(Throne Room)_**

Luke led the way to the Audience chamber were the king and his delegates are . As the door opens Natsuki saw her Father sitting on his throne and his brother whom is standing right next to the king. Verra and Magnus bowed to his Majesty and took their rightful seats.

Natsuki sighed and removed her hood and bowed to his Father as her entourage kneeled behind her to pay respect to the King of Rumied.

_"I have returned as his Majesty ordered"_

_"Ah My rebellious little princess has finally graced us with her presence. I am joyous that you have agreed to set foot in Rumied."_

Natsuki straightened up and looked his father in the eye and said

_"So what business do I owe to his majesty, that I have to be summoned back here?"_

_"Well dear daughter you are turning seventeen the next full moon and you have not set foot to your beloved country for four long years. You do realize you have your duties to fill as the Princess of Rumied."_

_"You did have my answer on that matter I believe and years will not change that. If you wish to celebrate my name day here, then I shall live with it, But if you think you could command me to stay in this place then you think less of me father. My duties as the Princess of this land died along side my beloved Mother years ago."_

_"You insolent fool! You dare talk to our father like that! _Aerin spat in anger. _"You should learn your place and obey!"_

_"Ha! Obey this! Obey that! Learn your place! lalala! Like that will ever happen."_ Natsuki mocked

_"You..! I'm warning you Natsuki!"_

Natsuki's aura changed as she stood defiantly from the King and his brother. Her eyes were beaming with disdain.

_"Go on dear brother warn me."_ Natsuki challenged.

_"HAHAHA! You really are the true heir of the Great Odin Kruger. Fearless, powerful, tactful and proud"_ The king commented

_"Let's end this charade, what do you want King?"_

_"Royal delegates and representatives all over Garderobe will be coming to Rumied to celebrate your name day and to officially sign a truce for all existing royal houses, including the Dai'Artai." _

_"A truce you say, with the Dai'Artai?" _

Natsuki's patience has reached its limit as she remembers how the Dai'Artai killed her mother.

_"I'll see to it that their heads will roll first as they did to my mother years ago. Then its a truce!"_

_"Do not test me Natsuki I am still you father! Half of what you are came from me, I know how you think and what you are planing. __The Dai'Artai's are not our enemies. It's just John Smith, he plotted everything and this truce will help us put your mother to rest."_

_"Do as you pleased but expect nothing from me, after your done with your little truce, I will head back to Xias."_

_"Well see."_

Natsuki walked out of the throne room together with her entourage, they were all led to her old castle wing. Hallard and Zhang were settled to a chamber right next to Natsuki and the remaining legions were guarding the entrance to her castle wing.

Natsuki was boiling with anger as walked inside her room, she wanted to rip her father's head off. Everything is well planned, she wasn't expecting things would turn out like this.

_"What the hell is he planning.. "_

* * *

..

alright there you have it!

sorry for the delay ;) i was busy on the real world lol!

but anyho! I'll be updating hopefully every week

...

so lets do a little review ya? so new characters did show up

Youko - the brain behind xias technology

Riyou - her daughter, not really nao's ok. You'll know that later on

king rouevniemy - old fart

aerin - angry brother

verra - concerned citizen lol!

..

Next up will be her name day and the truce! check out whose showing up on the next chaptah ;)

later ;))


	7. Chapter 6 : A kiss and A Slap

**Chapter VI **_A Kiss and A Slap _

_**Verran Republic**_

* * *

"_Odin's Heir has finally returned to Rumied_."

"_Ara! I've heard an awful lot of stories bout this aloof princess and to be honest am quite intrigued._"

"_That Krueger has sent a letter of truce among all Royal Houses, including Dai'Artai and Aswad. That old mutt must be up to something again! I can smell his treachery from this letter!_"

"_Anata, stop being silly he's one of your oldest friend ne?_"

"_Old yes! but friend NO! That old wart has betrayed us and Saeko paid the price.. He's no longer a friend of mine and you know that!_

"_Oh darling You rant like an old woman, yet I still love you. Indeed his foolishness caused our dear Saeko's life and we need to know why my love"_ The red eyed queen sighed and watched as two women announced their arrival.

A mysterious young woman with spectacles gave them a warm smile as she entered the chamber along side a voluptuous broad woman who just flicked her golden mane as she smirked towards her masters.

"_What do you think of this proposition President Chrysant?_" The red eyed lady asked

"_Intriguing indeed my Queen, all royal houses are invited to grandiose gathering that might be worth unfolding._" The woman in spectacles replied.

"_And what does the General think of this matter_" The king inquired with a knowing smirk.

"_It's a death trap! And I like it!_" The blonde General roared.

"_Ahahah! That's my General! Ready my flagship, were heading to Rumied_.

* * *

**..-..**

**Rumied Castle**

**-..-..-**

Natsuki thoughts were all over the place, she even managed to walk into an old studio were some of family paintings were hanged. There was an enormous mural of her mother and younger self playing with her dire wolf Duran. She reminisced the times when she use to play all day with her mother and Duran.

_(Mother..) _She was about to remove her mask but another voice stopped her from doing so.

"_You know Lady Saeko is really beautiful, just like her daughter._"

Natsuki look back to see who was talking to her and saw a familiar face but can't seem to get a grasp who it was.

"_Too bad she's too grumpy and coldhearted, how I wish she was more like you Lady Saeko_" The man with the scar on his cheek said as he face the mural of lady Saeko.

"_You are?_" Natsuki inquired.

"_Really devastating indeed! To be forgotten by the woman I adored._" He said cheekily

Natsuki didn't want to waste her energy on some moronic guy who tried to hit on her, so she just walked pass him. The man started following her and said.

"_I just arrived from Bordeaux after 5 long years and in my return I saw you. The Gods must have favored my luck. I'am glad._" He continued

Natsuki sighed and said. "_The only reason you head hasn't rolled the floor is because of my mother's murals." I need you to stop talking to me or following me like a creep! Do you understand?"_

_"Oh how rude of me, My name is Musashi Takeda. Son of Duke Masahiro Takeda. You and I were once bethrode, do you remember my lady?" _He smiled.

Natsuki tried to remember such atrocious claims and finally realized who the creep was.

"_Oh yeah, I remember you. You were that spikey haired (weirdo) guy who always cower behind you father, the weak one."_

_"Indeed I was lady Natsuki, but time passed and things did change. I am now the captain of the Rumied Brigade in Bordeaux. Takeda Musashi at you service my lady"_

_"Aren't you suppose to be in Bordeaux if you are their Captain?" _Natsuki said

"_Well technically yes, but his majesty the King summoned me back here for your name day and something else I suppose._" He pondered "_So i better be on my way, we don't want our King waiting now do we? It's been a pleasure meeting you once again my lady_" Takeda bowed and walked towards the audience chamber but stopped in midway.

"_Here! Lady Natsuki catch!"_ He threw a small box at her and said "_I won that 3 years ago in Bordeaux, but when I visited you were not here .. But anyway it's for your name day, hope you like it"_ ) "_Hope I'll be able to see the woman behind the mask again haha_"

Natsuki just stared at the weirdo and left with the box. She walked back to her chamber and saw Terran waiting outside her door.

...-...

Natsuki walked near Terran

_"The king has already taken back Fort Sears. He wanted me to tell you that someone else will command the Fort. _

_"I worry not about that Fort, the new commanding officer will do well to serve his King. Just m__ake sure everything is well set, we just need to get by this stupid fiasco set by that king and were outta here._"

"_Preparations are being made my lady. And lady Verra wishes to speak with you, she's waiting inside your chamber"_

_"Fine.. And give this to Zhang, Youko wanted some stuffs, you know how cranky that doctor could be, so have her find these. "_

_"Yes my lady" _Terran bowed and left and did as he's told.

../..

**AUDIENCE CHAMBER **

"_Captain Musashi Takeda, I am glad you came. I've heard a lot of good things about you and your heroic deeds. You really are worthy being called a Captain._"

"_Thank you for the praise my Lord, I am Happy that you recognized my efforts. "_

"_I summoned you back to appoint you as a new commanding General. Do you accept?"_

"_Of course my King, It's an my great honor to serve and protect my Motherland Rumied. Thank you my Lord"_

"_You will now be in charge of Fort Sears."_

"_Fort Sears?! My Lord, isn't that the Fort Lady Natsuki and her General Terran commands?"_

"_My daughter will no longer hold that Fort nor her General, they will be appointed their new task. I've already informed her General about this and He says that you are indeed worthy of the job"_

_"I will do my best my King, I will not fail you"_

c:)

**Natsuki's Chamber**

Natsuki slowly opened the door and saw Verra standing next to the window pane.

"_Hey, you wanted to see me?"_ Natsuki asked softly

"_Yes.. Your name day will be a week from now and I was just wondering what you would want and I have ready some materials for you clothes to wear for your royal début"_

"You really are into this birthday thing aren't you neesan?"

_"I am, I wanted everything to be special, all the Royal Houses will be there and many potential suitor or future candidate for our betrothals."_

_"For you perhaps? Speaking of betrothals, This Takeda guy creep up on me awhile ago and said he was my fiancee hahah!"  
_

_"Isn't he that creepy guy who ogled you when you were young?! Ha! I can't believe he's back again! Aerin will not be pleased about this."_

Natsuki removed her mask and walked closer to her ranting sister

_"You should know by now that it will never happen hahah! I am far more caught up being Xias ruler than someones other half"_

_"But you are meant to meet your other half.. (and that's what am afraid of..) come on Natsuki I haven't seen you for years! at least tell me if you fancy someone, if someone actually caught your attention"_

_"Well there is someone who always kept me in line.. She treats me like a little kid though hahah!"_

_"Tell me bout her?"_ Verra continued

"_Well if you must know she is older than me, very beautiful, very powerful. She has a fiery temper (literally) and she's a great chef!"_

_"So you mean to tell me you fancy this older woman, who is ill tempered and a good cook?" So have you told her yet?"_

_"Oh God no! she'd probably kill me or worst burn all my mayonnaise.." (scary)_

_"So you mean to tell me you've never hooked up with anyone?" EVER?" (yey!)_

_"Verra my lovely sister you should not be worrying about my physical endeavor, If by any chance i would be sharing Odin's.. well.. uh.. Gifts it would be with someone I care most or whatnot ;)"_

Verra slowly faced Natsuki and kissed her full on the lips. Natsuki's eyes widened in shock, her brain is telling her this is bad but her body is a different story. Verra finally pulled back for air and said.

"_That's my birthday gift to you, I've given you my first.. Kiss" I wanted to give you more but .. It would be irresponsible Nat-su-ki" (evil Smirk) _

"_I.. Uh.. (blush) thank you?"_ Natsuki was lost for words as Verra left her chambers. "_Oh Fuck!_"

:P

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE RUMIED CASTLE (FORT DIATA)**

A few days has passed some of Rumied's Royal guest has finally arrived causing a very busy Natsuki and Terran leaving them to search for some crazy ingredients unknown to men, courtesy of the mad scientist Youko of course.

Chie decided that they should split up and search the 2 Forts by them selves and meet up in Castle Rumied a day before Natsuki's name day.

Nao will be searching Fort Diata and Chie will check Fort Rouen. Nao was able to finish her task in a timely manner so she decided to take some time off and explore some ice caves for some hidden hot spring. She over heard some kids saying they found a nice hide out inside a cave.

But somehow she got lost in one.

_" Good job spider you manage to get yourself lost in some icy cave!"_ _ hump! stupid kids! and their stupid stories! "Arggh! this freaking place is full of ice! I hate this place!" _

After an hour of walking in an endless ice road, Nao heard something. A moan to be exact. Nao and her perverted thoughts rushed her way towards the intriguing moan and saw an enormous hot spring in the middle of the icy cave. She silently scouted the area and finally saw the root of her curiosity.

A very Naked woman, relaxing her body into the warm waters of the spring. She manage to get a glimpse of the naked woman and was surprised to see blue locks and a slightly grumpy face.

Nao revealed herself to the sleeping woman and said

_"What the fuck are you doing her mutt?!" You were suppose to be at the castle attending to you stupid guest! Not swimming into my hot spring!"_

A deafening shriek was heard from the naked woman and the next thing she knew the woman already pinned her to the ground.

_"What the fuck mutt! that hurts!"_ Nao was able to take a closer look into the woman's eyes and saw red. _"Wait a minute! you're not the fucking mutt!_

_"Shut up! I'm the one asking questions here!" Who are you and why the hell are you here?!"_

Nao smirked and said_ "Hehe I can see your tits from here, nice view very sexy ;)"_

_**Kyaaaaaa! Pervert!** **(SLAP)**_

Nao was out knock out by the intensity of he slap she received from the screaming girl.

Nao once again opened her eyes and find herself inside the castle and into her chamber. Chie was was holding her laugh while she looks at Nao.

_"The hell is your problem Hallard?! And how the heck did i get here?!"_

_"Well some kids found you outside a random cave, and they brought you to the nearest inn, luckily I was there and took you back heheh, you owe me again spider" And what the heck are you doing in some random cave anyway?"_

_"I was looking for my spring ok! and I found a mutt wanna be sort ahh clone! She has these red eyes and Oh her tits are just perfect! hahah!"_

_"Right... A Natsuki clone with red eyes haha nice one, you must have hit your head really bad, but anyways, tomorrow we need to be at our best shape, Nats birthday a lot of fit girls will be there and we need to be ready on what that King will do." So enough of you silly dreams and prepare for tomorrow" _Chie advised

_"Tsk! fine!_ (but she's not a dream right? I really did saw her tits right?!) _haaay! my red eyed angel..."_

_TBC _

_next chap : Clash of the Royal Houses_

_-cccc-_

_right sorry for the late updates been very busy, tryna put in some new chaps before works starts in again. well see ya soon lads or lass! _

_ill be updating soon enough hope you guys enjoy. _


	8. Chapter7 Clash of the Royal Houses P1

**_Chapter VII : Clash of the Royal Houses._**

Natsuki never wanted to celebrate her birthday, and she definitely doesn't want to spend it here in Rumied. But for her sister Verra she will. Extensive preparations are done as the guest were accommodated to their own lodges.

Everyone worked like bees, Natsuki didn't wanna be apart of it. She just lazed around and played snowball fights with Chie, Nao and Alyssa. Somehow the stress of not knowing what will happen was covered by the snow as she played with er darling little sister.

Allyssa scribbled something on her pad and showed it to Nao. "_Ne, Nao-chan what happened to you face?"_

Chie and Natsuki stifled their laugh and face the blushing redhead.

_"Yeah spider? You never told us what happened to your face?"_ Natsuki asked while smirking

Nao wanted smack Chie and Natsuki but when she looked down to see Alyssa's concerned eyes, she cooed and lifted the charming princess.

_"Well if you must know my charming little minx, I.. kinda bump into an ill-tempered little fox and she sort ahh hit me in the face ;(" BUt as you can see my lady am still ok hehe no harm done :)"_

Alyssa started scribbling her response_ "A Fox? humm I guess Rumied still has some of those furry little creatures, but please be careful Nao-chan I don't like seeing you hurt :)_

_"See that mutt! My little ally cares about my well-being! Not like you guys!, am so glad ally is here to comfort me :))"_

_"Oi! stop it that's my little sister! You stupid spider!"_

_"Jealous much? hahahah! Ne? ally your sister is so grumpy right? lets just ignore her haha!"_

Alyssa smiled and kissed Nao's cheek as she slowly released herself from the redhead. The little girl ran towards her sister and jump towards her and nuzzled to her neck lovingly.

_"See that spider, my little sister loves me more than anyone else! So keep you paws off her hahah!_

c;

* * *

**(Somewhere Unknown)**

_"Everything's all set my Lord, Garderobe's Rulers and Representatives have gathered in Rumied as planned._

_"The desolation of all Royal Blood lines will start in Rumied. It's time Miroku."_

* * *

**_( Rumied Castle gates )_**

Chie Hallard studied the representatives and royal guest that arrived in Rumied castle. She was expecting to see some house Representative but instead she saw their actual leaders.

The floating country of Lizario had sent, their current leader Priestess Mashiro Blan de Windbloom along with the last descendant of the Royal House of the Himeno's. Arika Himeno Yumemiya. No known information has been heard from Lizario, since they have excommunicated themselves from the lower realm. Only a selected few were fortunate enough to set foot on the floating Palace.

The ancient watered city of _Kiyohime_ in Verran, comes the Current head of Royal House of Violas _Shinji Viola. _The older generations of Violas rebuilt the ancient city of Kiyohime and called it the Verran Republic. Led by a president chosen the House of Viola. Yukino Chysant is the youngest president ever appointed in Verran. She is accompanied by her Brigadier General Haruka Armitage.

The voluptuous General with blond locks and violet eyes is not to be taken lightly. She a member of _Sarpientes Gladio_. A powerful group that protect Verran. Word says that their skill and strength are of match with the _Valkyries of Xias. _

The supreme leader of _Aswad Army_ and the last known descendant of the _God of Destruction Alasser Aswad_. The Illusive and ill-tempered _Midori Aswad_ from the trade Country of Bordeaux, has made her appearance known as she walked through the gates of Rumied along with her cyborgs Rad, Lumen and Dyne. Midori Aswad or so they call "Leader" is known to have a strong sense of justice and fairness. She holds the largest trade country in Garderobe.

The conquered land of _Madoka_ brings the despicable _Dài'Artai's_. The most scandalous Royal House in Garderobe. Founded by the _Obsidian Prince Kanzaki Dai'Artai the Gatekeeper of Hell_ who was imprisoned by the victor of the Holy War _Odin Krueger_. Their evil schemes crossed no boundaries and caused an Empire to fall. The current head of the House Dai'Artai is _Nagi Dai'Artai_, the younger brother of _John Smith Dai'Artai_. The previous head of the Dai'Artai who led the _Dark Army of Schwarz_ and waived a war against the Odin's blood. _ Natsuki Von Krueger._

Grand Duke Nagi Dai'Artai walked in with his niece Duchess Nina Wong Dai'Artai. His snow-white hair and violet mischievous eyes stood tall with blue haired teen with a stoic face and blood-red eyes.

_(Oh.. that must be the mini Natsuki wanna be clone Nao mentioned, this would be very interesting) _ Chie thought.

And finally the Independent Organization from a small country west of Xias known as _Gora_ and run by the _Okuzaki's_. A Clan composed of élite groups of ninjas and hire mercenaries. They secretly sheltered the surviving people of Madoka and the remaining heirs of the lost Empire. _Akira Okuzak_i arrived with the last Shogun of the lost empire of Madoka, _Tokiha Takumi._

Chie's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she saw Takumi Tokiha. The young leader isn't the only heir to the forgotten throne. He has an older sister, who controls the element of Kagutsuchi. A very powerful creäture that can match Natsuki herself. Chie suddenly hid behind the balcony curtains as she felt a familiar aura. She doesn't need to see whose going to show up next. A beautiful brunette with alluring violet eyes walked behind Takumi. The woman stop and looked up to the balcony with a smirk and continue walking inside.

Commanding General of the Xias 1st Fleet and the most powerful Valkyrie of Natsuki Von Odin. Mai Lynnette Tokiha.

-cc-

**(CELEBRATION: Krueger Great Hall)**

The celebration started as all the guest were properly escorted to their tables. King Rouveniemy walked in together with his crown price Aerin Von Krueger and princess Alyssa Odessa Krueger. He saw his old friend Shinji Viola giving him a glare, he just smiled at him and stood right next to his throne.

_"I thank you all for accepting my request to take part in this extraordinary moment in Garderobe. As you all read in those invitations, I Rouveniemy Krueger ruler of Rumied is proposing a truce to all Royal Houses and putting aside all our indifference creating a new and peaceful Garderobe. But we will put all your opinions on hold, as tonight we also celebrate the 17th Name Day of my daughter Natsuki Von Krueger. It has been far too long since my daughter had set foot to her motherland and I thank the Gods for this night that she has finally come home._

_"To all our honored guest I present to you my beloved daughters, Princess Verra Aleksandra Krueger and Natsuki Von Krueger."_

Everyone admired the beauty of the acting Queen of Rumied Verra, her long wavy blonde locks flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin, her eyes framed by long lashes are ocean blue, truly a picture of perfection. She wore a beautiful blue dress that compliments her body. On the other hand Natsuki wore an elegant black dress inside a sleeveless dark blue armor tailor fit to her upper body, her left arm is covered in an elegant dark blue metal armor and her right has an arm band with Odin's insignia. She also wore a long flowing white cape as a sign of royalty and her trademark mask. Her blue locks flowed freely behind her as her emerald eyes gaze upon his fathers guest.

Many wondered what the famous angel of death really looked liked without her mask, they a scar hides behind the mask, some says she has a distorted face that need not to be shown to public and the other say she looks so much like the deceased queen. Many tried to see the face behind the mask but only a few lived to see it.

Music started playing as they all enjoyed what Rumied has to offer. Many danced, ate and drink their wines, some of them socialized with other royalties but Natsuki didn't want to be a part of it. She sat on her rightful throne observing everyone, her eyes avoided the Dai'Artai but instea she saw a flash of red.

_"I never thought I would be seeing you here Aswad" _Natsuki said as she slowy faced the redhead behind her.

_"I should say the same thing, who would've thought that the ice princess celebrates her birthday. Oh am sure daddy dearest is happy your back"_ the redhead mocked.

Natsuki gritted her teeth in annoyance but smirked at the leader. _"How's little Riyou? Seen her so far? I heard she gave up asking bout daddy dearest."_

Midori's anger flared as she heard her daughter's name. It's true she never actually revealed herself as the father of little Riyou, she and the known doctor in Rumied Doctor Youko Helene. She and the doctor were no longer together when she gave birth to the child, but apparently a striking resemblance from her is seen on the little girl. Untamed red hair and bright lime eyes, once she laid eyes on the girl she knew that it was hers and the doctor. Not many knew that Midori is also a blessed by the Gods just as Natsuki is.

_"You watch your words Krueger"_ Midori threatened before she walked out on her.

Natsuki smiled triumphantly as she watch the ill-tempered leader walkout.

_"Low blow isn't it Natsuki" _Natsuki frozen in her place as she heard that familiar voice, she took a deep breath and turned at the woman.

_"Mai.. I.. was just playing with Aswad hehe.. And I thought you were.. uhmm you know working?" _She asked nervously.

"_I still am. You never informed me bout your so-called plan Natsuki, I have to grill both Nao and Chie to spill the beans."_

_"(No wonder i can't find those two) I didn't want to bother you while your working :)" _Natsuki reasoned

The beautiful woman walked closely to her and whispered something only she would hear. _"You really need to be punished Krueger"_

Natsuki blushed like a tomato good thing her face is covered by a mask. Verra saw the interaction between the girl from Gora and Natsuki, they were being too friendly. She marched towards the chummy couple and said.

_"Mind introducing me to your new FRIEND Nat-su-ki?_ Verra emphasized the word friend to get the attention of her thick headed sister.

Natsuki saw the jealousy in her sisters eyes and formally introduced the lady beside her.

_"Verra-neesama, I would like for you to meet the older sister of the last shogun of Madoka."_

_"I see.. Natsuki have you talked with our brother?" _Verra continued, she never intended to know her name in the first place. But she was cut off by the lady next to Natsuki and said.

_"My name is Mai Lynnette Tokiha. Commanding General of Xias 1st fleet and I'am Natsuki's FIRST.. Valkyrie."_ She said with a smug look on her face.

tbc ;)

* * *

right hehehe ill cut this one short ill post the next one later, needs to catch some sleep hehe will work on lots of things today

but promise ill update later :) feel free to leave some comments an ol, you'll be seein a lot of me this week ahaha!

later lass or lads


End file.
